Comfort
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto goes over to his best friend Orihime Inoue's house to comfort her after she sees her crush with another girl. Upon comforting her a new relationship is bloomed.


Comfort  
>0<br>Naruto x Orihime  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<p>

Well since I have the best Naruto x Charmed story, and a few of my stories are never done before crossovers with more to follow I decided to become known as the best of many categories. Bleach, and other Naruto crossovers with more then 40 stories have too many authors writing amazing stories and plot lines so it'll take me awhile, but I can say I'm on my way of doing the most obscure and unusual pairings. (I also claim title of best Naruto x Starfire writer. Well considered I'm the only one it's not that much of an accomplishment. So please people do other pairings instead of the obvious Naruto x Raven/Yoruichi/and such pairings. We have thirty already...I think we're covered.

So yeah I'm going to be alternating between Charmed Kitsune and One Shots. Might be doing a bunch of Total Drama ones soon. Anyway enjoy this story and another chapter of The Affair will be uploaded soon.

0  
>Story Start<br>0

''Come on Hime-chan what's wrong? You've been quiet all day?'' Naruto asked as he took a sip from his tea. Uzumaki Naruto was just your average highschool student who was the reincarnation of an ancient warrior. Spiky blond hair that reached down to his upper back with his bangs trimmed short and framed to the side. He was still in his school uniform, a white dress shirt and grey slacks as he went right over to Inoue Orihime's house after school.

Inoue Orihime was one of the most popular girls in school. She had a loving and kind smile that would disarmed mos people with long carrot orange hair and a very voluptuous figure which was high lighting by her rather large breasts. A great friend she unfortunately was a bit scattered brain and didn't realize her food was hazardous to most people, but then again only Naruto was brave; well most would consider gluttonous enough to enjoy her food and amazingly not become poisoned.

''Was it Ichigo and Rukia-san?'' he asked taking another long sip of tea as he watched the emotions flicker across her face. It was obvious she was trying to fight back her emotions.

''No...it's nothing...we can talk about other things.'' she said as she choked back a sob.

''Let me help you Hime-chan...I'm willing to listen! It's my duty as an Uzumaki to help those in need!'' he said doing a goofy smile and a thumbs up. For years the blond had listened and supported Orihime in her endeavors despite his own feelings. '_Clueless baka...how can he make you cry?'_

''I saw them. I saw them together," she said. A tear dripped down her face and falling into her cup of green tea causing a slight splash.

''What do you mean by...together Hime-chan?'' he said as he tried to not jump to conclusions on the matter. ''What like out on a date or something?''

''No...'' she whimpered and shook her head. ''I made some sandwiches and went over to Kurosaki-kun's house and...I saw them...they were in the kitchen and they were...together.'' Orihime's hands began trembling to which she placed her tea on the table to avoid spilling it as her hands gripped the edges of her grey school skirt.

Only a few seconds passed when Naruto caught on to what she was saying. He was left speechless. Clueless, not picking up on any girl's feelings,and practically asexual Ichigo? It blew his fucking mind. '_Kami...life is so not fair.'_

''I...I'm sorry Hime-chan...'' he tried to find the words but he couldn't. What the hell could he say. _'Sorry you saw your crush banging another girl. Hey I'm available want to go out?'  
><em>

''I...I was too late.'' she said as she hung her head down.

''You...you didn't deserve that. Forget Ichigo!'' Naruto grabbed her hand and cupped it causing Orhime to look up, slightly startled as she saw the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke, ''...a lot of guys would kill for you to look their way and smile. You're the most beautiful girl in the school and I know it hurts now, but it isn't the end of the world. I know what it's like to like someone and know they only see someone else and if Ichigo couldn't see how wonderful you are then he doesn't deserve you.'' 

''Do you...really think I'm the most beautiful girl in the school?'' she whispered as she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

''Of course I do...I mean if you like dark hair and a very leggy girl then Kukichi is your person, but I like a girl who is quirky, likes to explore other things, and is practically my best friend. I would choose you every time.'' upon realizing his shit an oh shit expression formed on Naruto's face.

Orihime's pupils shrunk and a crimson blush spread across her face which was mirrored by Naruto.

''Naruto-kun...'' she whispered. ''I...''

''I didn't know what to say.'' he interrupted her as his face grew hotter. ''You were just this amazing, kind, and attractive girl. I mean I didn't have a chance at all because you had feelings for Kurosaki and hell he was the definition to asexual and it frustrated to me to no end and...'' he rambled on until he noticed Orihime's eyes were watering up once more. Small tears streaked down her cheeks as she didn't make a sound. _'So much for a great love confession. Now everything is going to be awka...' _

''Thank you...Naruto-kun,'' she finally said with a tone of gratefulness.

''I...I should go.'' he stammered as he moved to get up only for Orihime to embrace him. His whole body froze as her form pressed against him causing a reaction he rather not have Orihime see and think of him as a pervert.

''N-No wait...please stay.''

_'Crap'_ he thought as he knew he could never deny a request from her. ''Okay.'' he said as they both set back on the couch.

''I...I've been so selfish. Naruto-kun you've been here with me the whole time and listening to my no love problems without being able to express your own.'' her tears were drying up but her eyes were still slightly puffy.

''I...I was just happy being near you.'' he answered as they both slowly leaned forward and kissed. The reality was way better then the dream by far. Naruto wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist as his chest gently pressed against Orihime's breasts.

Orimhime moved one of her hands to his back, grabbing the back of his shirt with the other on the back of his as she stroked the locks of blond hair. She moaned as he tongue rubbed against her lips and pleaded for entrance. She smiled and allowed him entrance when his tongue entered her mouth.

Feeling himself growing bolder, mainly because his hormones were edging him on like any teenage boy Naruto moved his hand down and then up her skirt, where he felt the rough cloth of her cotton panties. When he paused to see if Orihime would object he was countered with an encouraging kiss as she pressed against him even harder. Upon realizing he was given permission Naruto's hand moved her panties to the inside and rubbed his fingers along her lips. Orihime gasped against him and squirm, whimpers leaving her mouth as his fingers slowly slid inside her opening. His middle finger feeling along the soft fleshy walls as she constricted against him.

''Hhm...Naruto-kun.'' she broke the kiss. ''I'm so sorry about everything. Let me make it up to you.''

''Huh?'' Naruto dumbly reacted as his fingers slipped out of Orihime as she moved off the couch and got on her knees in front of him. Placing her hand on his crotch she rubbed the harden tool causing him to moan and buck against her hand. His restrained cock was begging for freedom which was soon realized when Orihime unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers exposing his experience.

Orihime timidly looked at the expose penis. She didn't have experience, only what she knew from trashy romance novels, magazines, and the one sex education class. Naruto wasn't overly large, about eight or nine inches so he was larger then average at least.

''Y-You don't have too...I mean.''

''I want too...'' she whispered as wrapped her hand around it. ''I want to move on with Naruto-kun and Naruto-kun wants to be with me right?'' she asked as she slowly moved her hand up and down as Naruto moaned and nodded his head. ''We know everything about each other and we hang out all the time. I guess you could say we've been dating for years we just haven't made it official.'' Naruto was hers and she was his and that was all that mattered.

She took the organ into her mouth and began to softly suck on it. Naruto groaned as he was licked and slurped by the girl of his dreams. He

started thrusting into her mouth with caused him to bump into her teeth every once in a while and winch. After a few moments and winches Naruto suggested they try something else and upon seeing Inoue's crestfallen face he assured her it was because they were both inexperienced so of course the first time wouldn't be perfect.

Pulling her head off of his crotch Naruto pulled her up and began undoing her shirt. She looked at him confusedly, wondering what he had in mind when he undid her shirt. ''Hime-chan...I mean...if you don't mind.'' he said as he began fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck.

Orihime smiled and nodded, finding the flustered blond cute. Reaching behind her back she unhooked her bra which fell to the floor. Undoing the rest of their clothes the both of them couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed as they looked at each other. They both shared one more kiss as Orihime was placed on her back and Naruto straddling his waist, the tip of his cock nestling between the bottom crevice of her breasts. Urged on by her rubbing them against it Naruto moved his cock between her soft and large breasts. He let out an orgasmic cry as he roughly grabbed her breasts as he bucked forward wildly. Moving in and out of her breasts, their softness practically sucking him in Naruto came after a minute, splattering cum against Inoue's chin, neck, hair, and couch much to his embarrassment.

''S-Sorry.''

''I-It's okay.''

Considering the fact he was a virgin it made since he came so quickly due to the sexual stimulation. After cleaning herself up with some paper towels with the kitchen Inoue returned and was amazed Naruto was still hard. Sauntering over to him she placed a sweet kiss on his lips as they embraced. She found herself growing incredibly horny, the smell of Naruto's semen had really turned her on resulting in a thin trail of juices going down her right leg and her lips aching for him.

The cool winter air from one of the living room's open window caused Naruto's cock to twitch and was driving him wild. When the kiss broke Naruto grabbed Inoue and forced her over the arm of the couch.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' she squeaked at his sudden boldness, but received no answer.

Naruto was being driven wild by his hormone as his cock was rock hard and seeking release. Inoue's mouth and breasts were not enough to satisfy him which left him with a throbbing and vein-encrusted cock that was oozing some pre-cum at the tip. ''I'll be gentle.'' he said as he aligned himself with her pussy. The pink lips were wet and inviting and he could control himself. With a groan he plunged his shaft into her hot, lustful body.

Inoue let out a loud shriek as pain shot up her spine. She whimpered as her face was pressed into one of the couch pillows. She laid there, bent over as Naruto's cock slowly filled her out with sent sensations throughout her body. After a few moments the pain lessened and pleasure coursed through her resulting in her moaning and tightening her walls around Naruto's cock.

''Inoue-chan...you feel so good.'' he said as he worked himself all around her as he pumped in and out of her as fast as he could while gripping her hips to keep his movements steady. With each thrust a squishy sound filled the room along with Naruto's grunts and the sound of Inoue's cries of pleasure. Naruto's pace increased as he felt himself about to erupt. He quickened his pace as the noises of his hips smacking against Inoue's ass almost matched the intensity of he screams. With a final thrust, Naruto came in her pussy, shooting up a thick stream of cum into her womb. Orihime climaxed as she felt his warm fluid coated her innards. Her walls tightened and sucked out all remaining sperm in Naruto's balls.

Collapsing from pure exhaustion, Naruto fell back onto the floor pulling Orihime with him as she slumped back on to him. Pulling out the two of them looked flushed, but smiled as they realized their friendship had become something else. ''Inoue-chan...I would be honored if you would become my girlfriend.'' he said as Inoue leaned over and kissed his cheek.

''I would gladly be your girlfriend Naruto-kun.'' she said as she began gathering up her clothes as she began to feel self-conscious. ''Naruto-kun is a great friend and I'm sure he would be a great father as well.''

Naruto froze as he tried to figure out what the hell Inoue was talking about until he realized something and face palmed. '_Shit...we didn't use any protection!' _

''But it's a safe day so don't worry.'' she said as she made her way to her room with her hips making slight pendulous movements.

''That little minx...she got me.'' Naruto whispered to himself and couldn't help but grin. Inoue Orihime was definitely the right girl for him.


End file.
